Peacock
by emo nemo96
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel decides she wants to sing a song to Puck. Puckleberry FTW! a based on the song Peacock by katy perry xD</html>


" I have a song I'd like to sing" Rachel said bouncing in her seat.

Puck didn't understand why his girl was so giddy (yes he knows what that means) today but didn't question it cuz he didn't want his girl all pissed at him and wouldn't get any action when they get home (if you know what I mean).

"Okay Rachel lets hear what you want to sing" Mr. Shue said.

" I know it's not really what you wanted us to sing this week but it expresses my feelings on a specific situation im having today"

Rachel goes up front and nods her head to the band, and a familiar beat goes trough her ears.

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock **_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock**_

_**Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee**_ she sang pointing to puck

_**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee **_

_**I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating **_

_**Words are mislead **_

_**Such a tease **_

_**Wanna see the **_

_**show In 3D, a movie **_

_**Heard it's beautiful**_

_**Be the judge**_

_**And my girls gonna take a bow **_

_**I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin **_

_**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) **_the girls sang with her

_**I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin **_

_**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) **_she got the rest of the girls up with her dancing and sinnging

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? **_

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch **_

_**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**_

_**Come on baby let me see **_

_**What you're hiding underneath**_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? **_

_**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath **_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock **_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock **_

_**Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk **_

_**Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss**_

_**Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot**_

_**I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin **_

_**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) **_

_**I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazing**_

_**(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) **_

_**Chorus Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? **_

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off **_

_**Come on baby let me see **_she walked up to puck and sat on his lap

_**What you're hiding underneath **_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? **_

_**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful n**_ she went to sam and walked around him

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath **_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock **_

_**Oh my good no exaggeration**_

_**boy all this time was worth the waiting I just shared a tear**_

_**I am so unprepared **_

_**You've got the finest architecture**_

_**And on the rainbow looking treasure **_

_**Such a sight to see **_

_**And it's all for me**_ she pointed to her self

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off **_

_**Come on baby let me see **_

_**What you're hiding underneath **_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? **_

_**What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**_ all the girls walked to their boyfriends and guys friends (kurt) and was sing, dancing with or around them

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath **_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock **_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock **_

_**I wanna see your**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath **_Rachel sang as she sat on pucks lap

All the guys wooed except for who looked disturbed. Puck was looking at Rachel with lust in his eyes. Rachel looked at puck and felt something poking her leg, her eyes went wide when she realized it was pucks 'peacock' and giggled. Puck gave her a smirk and picked her up threw her over his shoulders and said " ill show you my peacock" and walked out of the classroom. Everyone looked towards the door where Puck and Rachel left, the girls giggled while the guys were muttering hoe Pucks getting laid tonight.

Later that night Puck was at Rachel's, she was curled against his side with his arm around thinking he has the best girlfriend ever. That's what Puck was thing as he fell into a deep slumber with his girlfriend beside him.

**A.N. lol aww, this was a little fluff I decided to write after listing to peacock my katy perry. I don't own anything but the plot and my ipod . plz comment and subscribe. xD**


End file.
